My Lover
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Sequel to 'My Son'. One-Shot. Jay and Lucas are happy together three years later. Really just fluffy fluff.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Calm down, Jay," Lucas said laughing, "You're going to scare Phoebe."<p>

"But she's having puppies," I said grinning, "Come on, it's like the most amazing thing in the world."

"I know that, but I don't think she wants us to make a big deal about it. Anyway, you heard the vet. She won't go into labor for at least another week."

Sticking my tongue out at Lucas I gently scratched the top of Phoebe's head. She looked up at me before looking between her belly and Lucas. My eyes widened when I realized exactly what she was thinking.

Phoebe had always had a way of showing everyone what she was thinking and it made me think that she was just as smart as the humans I was surrounded by, maybe even smarter.

With a smile I rested a hand on her belly and thought about what I wanted. Lucas and I had been dating for almost three years now and I couldn't ask for anyone better to be in love with.

Lucas made me smile and feel so safe and wanted. He was everything that I wanted and needed in this life, but things weren't always this perfect. There were times when I thought that we'd never last together.

Luckily the times that I felt that didn't happen often anymore, they mostly came up when Lucas was still hurt from those assholes that beat him. He kept me at arms length even when he figured that I loved him.

Things were better now and I could tell that he saw that just as much as I did. He was nineteen now and just started his first year of college, working for a degree in Entomology, while I was in my second and working towards a degree in Psychology.

While I had my own apartment I was living in Lucas still lived with his Dad. I had been wondering if I should ask him to move in with me, since he spent most of his time there anyway.

Phoebe was taking it a step further though. To me it seemed like she hoped that we would fully get together and start a family and that was something that I hoped would happen too.

"Lucas," I said softly, "Why do you still live with Bobby?"

"Because I don't have any money to live anywhere else," Lucas said smiling, "Why do you ask?"

"What if you moved in with me?"

Lucas slammed on the brakes before turning around and staring at me with wide eyes. I looked at the ground with a soft smirk on my face to show him that I was completely serious.

"Please tell me this isn't some sick joke," Lucas said in a whisper.

"It's not," I said smiling, "Move in with me. I want you and Phoebe to move in with me."

He stared at me for a moment longer before nodding and turning around and continuing to drive to his house. Smiling at Phoebe I kissed her head slightly and hoped that she was right.

I never wanted to move quickly with Lucas, he had a tendency to pull away fully when I did. Lucas set the pace for almost everything, but when there was a big thing like this I took the lead to show him what I wanted to happen.

We got to his house quickly and I climbed out with Phoebe. Once we were inside and Phoebe was resting on her bed Lucas turned to me and stared. Smiling I pecked his lips gently and nodded.

"I'm being serious, Love," I said happily, "I want you to move in with me."

"Why?" Lucas asked confused.

"I want you to move in because I love you. Lucas, I want so much out of this relationship, but I don't want it with anyone but you. You're the person that I want to be with for the rest of my life."

Lucas stared at me for a moment longer before throwing his arms around me and kissing me. I smiled the best I could into the kiss and thought about how perfect everything was going so far.

I broke the kiss and smirked at Lucas who smiled shyly back before pushing me against the wall and attacking my lips again. Happily I tucked my hands into his back pockets and kept him against me.

"Okay," Bobby said walking in, "Don't make me get the hose again."

"Once," I said breaking the kiss, "I get caught sneaking you back into your house and he never forgives me."

"I forgave you a long time ago for sneaking my son out. It's the half naked making out in my front yard as the sun comes up that I haven't forgiven you for."

"Once, it was once."

"That I know of."

Smiling at Bobby I realized how much I loved not only Lucas, but his Dad. My parents had kicked me out as soon as they found out that I was gay, but I lucked out because Greg found out and took me in.

At first I hated and blamed Greg for everything that had happened, but now I thanked him for taking me in and giving me the chance to met Lucas. It was hard to believe that something so wonderful came out of such a bad thing.

"Why are you two so kissy?" Bobby asked staring at us.

"Dad," Lucas said smiling, "Lucas asked me to move in with him."

Looking at Bobby I wondered what his reaction was going to be. He never had a problem with me dating Lucas, alright there were a few times he threatened to do major damage to me after catching me making out with Lucas, but for the most part he loved me.

"It's about time," Bobby said smiling, "You guys gonna get started now since school will be starting up again for both of you soon?"

Lucas looked at me for a moment before his eyes went wide and he raced into his room. Looking at Bobby I rolled my eyes with a grin on my face. Bobby winked at me before motioning with his head to follow Lucas.

When I got in Lucas's room I saw him calmly folding some of his clothes into a suit case. Smiling I jumped on the bed causing some of the clothes to go flying into the air and onto the floor.

"Jay," Lucas said pouting, "Those were organized."

"I know," I said grinning, "What fun is it if I can't do something like that sometimes? Anyway, soon we'll be at our place and I can show you something really fun."

"And how are you so sure I'll be up for this fun?"

"Why wouldn't you? Oh, did you think I meant sex? Lucas, I meant playing Harry Potter on my Wii."

"Harry Potter? I thought you'd go for something like Nancy Drew this time."

"Nah, I still haven't beaten my Harry Potter game and no I will not let you just beat it for me. I'll get it."

"Yeah, you'll finish it on your death bed."

Glaring at Lucas I stuck my tongue out at him before starting to pout. Lucas ignored me for awhile and continued to put his clothes into his bag. Sometimes I hated how calm he could be.

When his clothes were safely put in his bag Lucas turned to me with a sad smile. I stared at him in confusion before pulling him into my lap. He buried his head in my neck and let out a shaky breath.

"What's wrong, Love?" I asked softly.

"Maybe we shouldn't move in together," Lucas said sighing.

"Hey, what are you talking about? We've basically been in love since we met and now you don't want to take the next step. I know you're scared, but I know that both of us want this to happen. What's the problem?"

"What if you realize how annoying and crazy I am when we start living together? I mean, I still have nightmares sometimes; I have to have everything organized, and so much more. I don't want you to realize that I'm not good enough for you."

Closing my eyes I wished, and not for the first time, that I could deck the boys that beat him when he was younger. They had taken away so much more then just a few months of his life.

When Lucas woke up from his coma he lost all of his self-esteem. For awhile he even hurt him. Luckily, for the most part, all of that was in the past. He still felt like hurting himself sometimes, but he talked to me instead.

"Lucas," I said making him look at me, "I love you so much. I'm trying to take it slow with you, but I want so much more from this relationship. I want us to live together, to have kids together, and all of that. It was two years ago that I realized that I wanted to move in with you. Please, can we just try to live together for awhile? I promise that it won't end badly."

"How can you make that promise?" Lucas asked softly.

"I can promise that because I love you too much to let that happen. I just need you to give me a chance, Lucas. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

Lucas smiled slightly at me and hugged me tightly. I knew that Lucas would have second thoughts about moving in, but everything was going to end up wonderful. I was going to be with Lucas for as long as I could.

"I think I'm really glad you're so organized," I said smiling, "You're already almost done, aren't you?"

"With my clothes," Lucas said nodding, "I just have my books and CDs. Okay, I just realized that I don't have a lot of things."

"You two just had a yard sale, Sweetie. You basically got rid of everything."

"Yeah, I did. I should be able to pack everything else in a few minutes. Why don't you go see what Dad wants me to make for dinner?"

"Ah, something I can't wait for. Homemade meals everyday, it's going to be amazing."

"Go."

Laughing happily I walked out of Lucas's room and into the kitchen. Bobby was sitting at the table typing something in quickly. It looked like he was searching for something important.

"What are you doing?" I asked sitting across from him.

"I have to talk to you and Lucas," Bobby said calmly, "Can you go get him while I order some pizza."

"Bobby, is everything okay?"

"I hope so, but I don't know yet."

Nodding my head slightly I walked back to Lucas's room and saw that he was sitting on his bed with a few photos around him. I smiled slightly and picked one up that had landed on the floor.

"This is my favorite," I said looking down at it.

The picture was of Lucas and Phoebe when he first got her. I remembered watching Lucas playing with Phoebe for awhile without looking at me. I couldn't believe how far Lucas had come from the shy boy that I first met.

"You're Dad needs to talk to us," I said calmly, "Are you done?"

"Yeah," Lucas said nodding, "Just have to put these up."

Lucas quickly put the pictures away before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the kitchen. Smiling I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked at Bobby. He smiled softly before letting out a sigh.

"What's up Dad?" Lucas asked resting against me.

"I got a message from your aunt," Bobby said calmly, "I'm going to move back for awhile so I can take care of her and her kids. I want you two to stay here."

Lucas stared at him for awhile before pulling him into a hug. I knew that he hated thinking about his family being hurt in anyway, but he wasn't going to be able to go take care of them himself.

"I guess we packed up the wrong guy," I said shaking my head, "This so could have gone better."

"Yeah," Lucas said nodding, "I bet you wish you were the organized one now."

"Yup, now you get to help me move here."


	2. Chapter 2

Third part out. Called...My Baby?


End file.
